1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus which is improved by a control mechanism for turning on/off power supplied to the video processing apparatus, and a control method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a video processing apparatus receives and processes a video signal including video information, and may be classified into various types according to its functions. For example, video processing apparatuses may be classified as a display apparatus (e.g., a television which includes a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), a set-top box for processing a video signal and providing it for such a display apparatus, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player for generating a video signal, a video player, and the like).
Such video processing apparatuses may be connected to each other to communicate a video signal and provide a video for a user. In the case of such a plurality of video processing apparatuses connected to each other, the video processing apparatuses should be individually manipulated to turn on or off power of the respective video processing apparatuses.
To decrease the above inconvenience, there is provided a method that if power of a first video processing apparatus among the plurality of video processing apparatuses is turned on or off, a signal including information thereon is transmitted to a second video processing apparatus to turn on or off power of the second video processing apparatus.
However, in order to include the information on the turning on/off of power of the first video processing apparatus in the signal to be transmitted to the second video processing apparatus, the information should be mixed with a video signal and then decoded in the second video processing apparatus, or a separate control signal including the information should be generated.
Further, in order to turn on power of the second video processing apparatus after power of the first video processing apparatus is turned on in the state that power of both the first and second video processing apparatuses is turned off, some elements for signal receiving and decoding should be supplied with electric power even in the state that power of the second video processing apparatus is turned off.
Furthermore, in the case that a physical distance between the video processing apparatuses is long, a signal is likely to be distorted during transmission, and thus, the physical distance should be within a predetermined range, for example, 20 meters.